


How to Love (Frustrate) Your Turian/Human

by StrandsofNehn



Series: Viola Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Garrus POV, Getting Together, Mass Effect 2, shift in relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrandsofNehn/pseuds/StrandsofNehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking into how Shepard and Garrus prep for their night together. Also known as "How much can they worry about it without being too obvious?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Love (Frustrate) Your Turian/Human

_"I wanted to thank you."_

_"What for, Garrus?"_

_"Just, for everything. Taking me with you, for making me a part of your team. "_  

_She smiles, because that's what humans do. "No problem, Garrus."_

Later he was told by a rather _ahem_ , informative discussion with Joker that human females use your name a lot when they " _want to jump your bones"_ which he translated into " _when she likes you."_

When she likes you.  

Now, Garrus isn't an idiot. The way she liked him then and the way she does now are not the same. Something... shifted. But the root, stayed the same: A deep respect of the other person, respect of skill, morals, character, past scars...

His hand reaches to his face, delicately tracing a talon over the bandage.

It was also the first thing she said. " _Garrus_!-" with arms thrown so wide, even an amateur sniper would have had no trouble hitting her and her voice so happy it warmed his heart.

Of course, it was the first thing he said to her, her name. Almost revenent, and it was lucky she wasn't turian to hear all of what he said to her in one word.

Yes. Shifted is the right word.

Turians aren't the type to shy away from anything and despite his efforts (conscious and subconscious) Garrus is still pretty turian. When Shepard propositioned him, it surprised him. It surprised him less when he hardly had to consider it.

_There's no one in this galaxy I respect more than you._

He wouldn't have said it if he thought this would change that. So why is he a bundle of nerves? Acting like he's back in basic. He sighs and his mandibles click on his face. He knows why. 

Garrus Vakarian: realist-- pessimist-- and closet optimist, can’t bear for this to add onto his ever-growing list of fuck ups made of two parts good intentions three parts fool.

Or... is that how the saying goes?

Shepard, she could never disappoint-- _has never_ disappointed so if this one thing, that has so much potential to go right goes bad. Well. His list is long enough already. 

Spirits, what if it goes well? What if it goes so well it becomes something he doesn’t want to give up? Something more? No, no he can’t think like that. More than likely he and everyone on board will be dead by the time this is over. Practically speaking.

He scoffs, practically speaking, he should be dead a dozen times over, but logic and practicalities have always weighed a little less with Shepard around. Maybe they can do this. He’d told her as much, if anyone can do it, she can. He’s never lied to her. No, there's no one he trusts more. It's himself he is having problems with.

He looks down at his terminal and eyes it in distaste. He needs to shot something. That's the problem with human ships this size. No shooting range. No formal sparring ring. _Sounds like you’re carrying some tension..._  He shudders.

“She’s going to be the death of me.”

 

****

 

In the tech lab, Shepard has similar thoughts, just from a more... literal stand point. 

 "Don't what?" 

"Ahem. Injest." 

Oh sweet baby Jesus. 

"Forwarding advice booklet to your quarters. Valuable diagrams-" 

She may faint. No, she'd never give Joker the satisfaction. Not like she's really ready to faint for fucks sake-- uh. Bad word choice Shep. 

"Can provide oils and ointments to-" Oh he's got to be shitting her. Wait. "-aid demonstration vids to use as necessary." 

He is absolutely shitting her. "Mordin, you're just yanking me around, aren't you?"

"Shocking suggestion!" Shepard has to smile. "Would never dream of mockery." 

He chuckles and Shepard likes him joking around. "Enjoy yourself while you can, Shepard."

She feels the new information keenly though. Anaphylactic shock is not how she wants it to go. She was hoping for a more... dynamic end. At least an okay one. Even an awkward 'let's never do this again'-- well. No. She didn't want that at all, almost as much as she didn't want to die from frenching him. Or anything else.

Shit.

His teeth could tear her to shreds. 

She resists the urge to fidget with the new worry. She's not 16 anymore, stop it with the nerves! ...Ordering herself doesn't help. Shit. She needs to blow something up. 

Too bad she can't have target practice through the CIC. Maybe she should just cloak through... No. Her yeoman may be a bit... enthusiastic but she was observant as hell, the elevator opening by itself and going to her quarters is not something she'd likely miss. Fuck. Why is she trying to hide from her yeoman anyway? Shepard firmly tells herself to get it together. 

She makes it to her quarters. No one had paid her any special attention, either. Because that would be weird and a sign that she didn't hide her emotions properly. Shepard has been military for too long for a slip like that.

She looks through her gear at her terminal, personalizing it like it hadn't been already and thinks with the freedom of whatever facial expression she wants in her privacy.

She isn't unsure of what she wants. She knows. Garrus is what she wants, plain and simple. Shepard's good at simple, but she has the feeling that this was going to be anything but. She feels herself frowning and straightens her features.

No, it may not be what she used to, but that doesn't make it complex. Just different. She wants him, he wants her. He had told her as much, just not as... blatantly maybe as she did. They will make it work. Her omnitool pings. She looks at the message with her best analytical face. Surely some research would be in her best interest. She's not the type who likes to go in blind. 

 

 ****

 

It isn't until he shows up at her cabin with cheap booze and mood music that Garrus realizes that even though Shepard was the one who propositioned him she's just as nervous as he is.

She talks smoothly and doesn't stutter like he does but there are things she can't hide. Elevated heart rate, an above average body temperature, a darker tone on her cheeks and a slight tremor to her movements that signal her fight or flight response. 

"Consider me seduced smooth-talker," she cuts in with a smile.

It's beautiful, that human gesture, and as new as the feeling in his gut. But there's something in her eyes, a tint of _something_. It makes him feel like he's a frightened animal she's afraid will run away. 

He's not going anywhere. She should know that.

"I'm sorry Shepard," he tells her. It's always been easy to talk to her. "I've had so many things go wrong. I just need something to go right, just this once." 

And he sees in her eyes that she knows exactly what he means. And somehow, he isn't worried anymore. Their foreheads touch and they exhale together. 

"We'll be fine, Garrus." 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm all for feedback or any kind and kudos are amazing.


End file.
